<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stairway to Devotion by ratmonky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571892">Stairway to Devotion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratmonky/pseuds/ratmonky'>ratmonky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chainsaw Man (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, F/M, Love Confessions, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, i just love denji so much ahh wth, this is so self indulgent i'm so sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratmonky/pseuds/ratmonky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you invite a poor guy with an eyepatch and his cute demon dog over for dinner things escalate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Denji/Reader, Denji/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>277</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stairway to Devotion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The abandoned warehouse was quiet for the most part. Demons were lurking in the shadows and in the forest, ready to attack unassuming humans and that was why this small town had been declared dangerous. Humans didn’t come here to avoid being killed. Yet for a stray like Denji, it was welcoming enough to call home. </p><p>Denji had been to many places but he liked this warehouse the best. It provided him the security he desperately needed to sleep at night and most importantly, the electricity was still working. He had gathered many simple kitchen gadgets and a small heater thanks to the people who had thrown them away despite them functioning properly. But that was life, he thought. He would be thrown away by Yakuza soon if he didn’t make enough money. No matter the fact if he was giving results or not, just like the electronic junk he kept finding in the dumpsters.</p><p>With the little money he had, his dinners consisted of a slice of bread and very rarely the leftovers he found in the trash behind a restaurant if he was lucky enough.</p><p>He ate when there was enough and slept when there wasn’t. But even in his desperate state, he made sure to feed his demon dog, Pochita. </p><p>Pochita ate almost anything, even go as far as nibbling on Denji’s arms when he was sleeping at times but sometimes even he, a demon, gave his single slice of bread to Denji out of pity.</p><p>In the last years, Denji had sold his body parts to the black market. He had thought he had made quite some money out of his kidney and eye that he sold but he had no idea how they paid him only the half amount of money.</p><p>And now, he was trying his best to live for another day with Pochita. Chop woods, kill demons and sell more of his body parts to pay his debt to the Yakuza. </p><p>His paycheck wasn’t great and that debt collector of his was a douche but he never complained. Even if his paycheck only allowed him to buy bread and nothing else.</p><p>Because at the end of the day, when it was nighttime, he always found peace in the small store he bought bread from. Not because the prices were so low that he sometimes managed to buy two loaves of bread or how they let the customers read the magazines before buying and although he never bought the magazines, he liked to entertain himself and sometimes check the newest porn star’s spread open legs so he could go back to the warehouse and wrap his hand around his cock as he closed his eyes to remember what that looked like-</p><p>Ahem… </p><p>No, Denji liked this store because of the cashier.</p><p>Someone so sweet, someone so kind, someone so loving, and someone so beautiful-</p><p>“Hii, Denji! You’re late today!” you smiled as the boy entered the store. Stopping sweeping the floor for a moment, you crouched down and gently petted the small dog that had run up to you. “Aww, Pochita, I missed you too!”</p><p>Pochita happily whimpered and leaned into your touch as his tail kept hitting the floor out of joy.</p><p>“Came to buy bread?” you asked, looking up to the young man. He nodded sheepishly and crouched next to you to pet his dog. “Well, it’s good that I was waiting for you two just in case then.”</p><p>“Oh, sorry…” Denji lowered his head. “We were too deep in the forest so coming back to the city took a while. Don’t wait for us if ya gotta close the store.”</p><p>“It’s alright, I kinda memorized how often you came to buy bread so I guessed you’d be here. And where would you buy bread from if I had closed the store, huh?”</p><p>Denji couldn’t answer.</p><p>“Exactly!” you giggled, scratching under Pochita’s chin. “Ahh, he’s so friendly today. Didn’t you feed him?”</p><p>“I did! He ate my share too! He started running down the damn street when he realized we were gonna buy bread,” Denji said. “He just likes ya better than me.”</p><p>“That’s because I always have this in my pocket!!” you giggled as you pulled out a beef jerky from your pocket. </p><p>Pochita started wiggling his tail rapidly and barked excitedly. You tore the packaging open and let the demon dog nibble on the snack before standing back up again.</p><p>Your eyes met Denji’s while he was pouting. A soft smile spread across your face, “What?” </p><p>“I told ya, didn’t I? If ya keep feeding those he’s gonna leave me for ya!” Denji slowly rose up to his feet, completely unfazed by your puppy eyes. </p><p>“Admit it, you’re just jealous,” you said, playfully hitting his chest. </p><p>Denji blushed slightly, “I ain’t jealous!”</p><p>“Yeah, sure!” You walked behind the counter after picking up the small broom. The lights flickered as you crouched to put the broom away and disappeared from his view for a second. </p><p>Denji’s eye landed on Pochita who was still munching on the beef jerky and then back to the counter before he went to grab a loaf of bread. </p><p>He wondered how much longer you would be waiting for them if Denji hadn’t taken the bus. His paycheck was almost finished. That bus ride hadn’t been cheap and he would have to sleep instead of eating dinner for a couple of nights but Denji still wouldn’t hesitate to take the bus here again. It was outrageous for a nobody like him to make you wait. And although he knew you were doing this because you had a soft spot for his dog, he couldn’t help himself. He enjoyed having someone greet him with a smile and talk to him as if he was their friend. It all made him feel welcomed. </p><p>With you, he felt like this world wasn’t just rotten.</p><p>When he put the loaf of bread on the counter, there was a large plastic bag full of food next to it. You were smiling at him with the biggest smile he had ever seen. </p><p>He wanted to flash you a smile matching yours but remembering how yellow his teeth were, he resisted the urge. “What are ya smiling at?” </p><p>You shrugged. “Is that all?” You put the loaf of bread in a plastic bag.</p><p>“Do ya even have to ask?” Denji scoffed, taking out the thin envelope that had the rest of his paycheck money in it. He reluctantly took out a bill and gave it to you. </p><p>“You never know!” You gave him his change. “Maybe you’d wanna spice things up and buy hot coffee or something!”</p><p>“Heh, if I could I’d buy meat buns and beer.” Denji shook his head. By the time he took his bread, Pochita was done eating. He was about to turn around and leave the store when you called out to him.</p><p>Whipping his head around, Denji’s eye landed on your nervously fidgeting figure holding the large plastic bag full of food.</p><p>“What is it?” he asked.</p><p>You took a deep breath and held the plastic bag out for him. “Please accept this.”</p><p>He stared at the bag for a moment longer than normal. “What’s in that?”</p><p>“Meat buns, beef jerky, beer, and everything I knew you’d want.”</p><p>Denji gently grabbed the bag from your small hands and felt his chest tighten. “I don’t have enough money for all-”</p><p>“It’s a present from me!” you said. </p><p>“For what?” He couldn’t believe the amount of food a plastic bag could carry. There was enough food to feast on for months if not weeks.</p><p>“For being a loyal customer!” you chirped and put your hands on his shoulders to start leading him out of the store. “So don’t you ever stop shopping here! There’ll be a bigger present next time!”</p><p>Denji’s lips curled up into a smile. “I may be stupid but I’m not an idiot. We can’t accept this.”</p><p>Pochita growled at his owner in irritation.</p><p>“Stop that,” Denji told his dog. He then turned to you. “Thank you but ya really should return these.”</p><p>You weren’t going to give up that easily. </p><p>“I can’t! We have a no return policy, I already paid for them.” </p><p>“Haa? Why would ya buy shit for me with yer own money?” Denji didn’t sound upset even one bit. Only surprised. “Ugh, nevermind!” He put the plastic bag down and picked Pochita up. “We’ll be going home, ya should take that to your place if yer unable to return it.”</p><p>“Can you at least help me carry it back to my place?”</p><p>Denji was going to say no but seeing the way your lower lip quivered, he was unable to. </p><p>“Alright but I’m doing it because it’s too heavy!”</p><p>~~~</p><p>“Please! Next time… rent a place with an elevator or… on the first floor!” Denji wheezed when he finally reached your apartment. </p><p>You giggled and let Pochita down, “You’ll get used to it.”</p><p>“What does that supposed to mean?” He caught up to you with his wobbly legs as you opened the door. </p><p>“Have you two had dinner yet?” you asked, ignoring his question.</p><p>“Ah...” Denji rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and avoided answering your question but his growling stomach gave him away. </p><p>With another friendly smile, you opened your door wider, gesturing them to enter. “I should at least thank you two for walking me home, right?”</p><p>“We should really head back- ack! Pochita!” Denji shouted after Pochita who ran inside of your apartment. “You bastard,” he mumbled.</p><p>“At least one of you is honest.” You took off your shoes and watched Denji huff in defeat before taking his own shoes off. </p><p>~~~</p><p>You stole a quick glance in his direction and snorted when you saw him still stuffing food in his mouth. </p><p>Pochita had already passed out from overeating and you wondered how long would it take until Denji joined him on the couch.</p><p>“You’re still going?” you giggled as you placed a can of beer in front of him. </p><p>“Of course!” Denji chirped in between bites. “It’s soo tasty!”</p><p>You blushed at the compliment, “I’m glad you liked it. I have some leftovers if you’d want them.”</p><p>He nodded rapidly and continued wiping his plate clean. </p><p>Once he was done eating, he cracked his beer open, holding it towards you. “Thank you for the food!” </p><p>You clinked your beer can with his, “My pleasure.” Momentarily you looked at Pochita and snickered. “He’s out cold already.”</p><p>“Pathetic, he should’ve eaten until his stomach started bloating. He’s never gonna get this much food again.” </p><p>“Dogs have a smaller stomach, Denji,” you giggled. “He probably ate as much as his little body allowed him to.”</p><p>“Do you live alone?” he asked suddenly, it was clear that he was only curious but from the moment he stepped into your apartment he had been looking at the framed pictures or any decoration you had in the living room to figure out what kind of a person you were.</p><p>“Y-yeah,” you said softly. “What about you? Where do you live?”</p><p>“I live in some abandoned warehouse next to the forest with Pochita.”</p><p>You would have laughed thinking it was a joke if it wasn’t the pained tone he said it in. </p><p>“Thank you,” he said weakly, his voice didn’t come out as confident as he thought, “I’ve never felt this way before.”</p><p>Stunned, you looked at him with a faint blush coloring your cheeks. “D-Denji? W-what are you talking about?” </p><p>“You’re the only person who makes me feel welcomed in this world.” Denji smiled sadly. “I… I know it’s pathetic but I have feelings for you.” Denji could never willingly let you be involved with him completely. If he did, you would be involved in deep trouble. You didn’t deserve him, you didn’t deserve human trash like him.</p><p>Your eyes widened and you stumbled on your words. “Oh… I don’t know what to say-”</p><p>“You don’t need to say anything,” Denji sighed. “I wanted to let you know, that’s it.”</p><p>“That’s not it!” you protested, your voice trembling. “Don’t think so lowly of your feelings, idiot! Why do you think I care for you? Why do you think I started working night shifts?”</p><p>“(Name)...”</p><p>“It’s because I like you!”</p><p>It was quiet.</p><p>The kind of quiet right before a storm.</p><p>Denji’s cheeks flushed bright red and he looked unsure of what to do or say. He was prepared in case you rejected him but you had gone and accepted him right away. He grabbed his beer and took two swigs of it until the can was empty.</p><p>Hesitantly you followed his lead to finish your own drink, you both put your cans aside. You looked up at him with your cheeks tinted with a faint red, “I like you,” you admitted meekly again. Your head spun slightly from the alcohol, you regretted drinking your beer too fast, you were a lightweight but kept trying to drink more than you could handle. </p><p>Another moment of silence passed.</p><p>You couldn’t stop blushing. It wasn’t your plan to confess your feelings to Denji tonight but you had done it. There was no going back now. You had to say something else, you had to do something because that damn idiot looked like he stopped functioning.</p><p>“Do you want to have sex?” you dared to ask.</p><p>He started to tremble, then his eye widened. He stared at you and he looked so utterly confused. “With who?” </p><p>You blushed even harder and pointed at him then at yourself.</p><p>Denji pointed a finger at himself and then at you before he looked at you for affirmation.</p><p>You nodded slowly.</p><p>Everything happened within a minute. </p><p>You got up from your seat and offered a hand to him. He gently held your hand, intertwining your fingers as he followed you into your bedroom and closed the door. </p><p>Both of you were blushing and didn’t know where to start. </p><p>He wanted to touch you everywhere, your face, your neck, your breasts, your stomach, your waist, your thighs, and your… your- </p><p>The image of the pornstar spreading her legs to reveal her pussy flashed before his eyes. </p><p>Whether it be the years of sexual frustration suddenly exploding or seeing his crush trembling in lust and need, Denji’s body moved on its own. He could already feel himself lose control.</p><p>Denji put a hand on your shoulder awkwardly, his eye locked on yours. You were looking at him with anticipation, waiting for him to make a move… no you were desperate for him to make a move.</p><p>Oh, he wanted to do so many things to you but he didn’t know where to start. </p><p>He gave you a shaky smirk to cover his own embarrassment. You looked at him as if you knew what he was thinking and beamed at him, making his already hard cock twitch impatiently.</p><p>With the way you looked at him, he could see the attraction you felt towards him.</p><p>He cupped your cheek in his hand and you leaned into his touch, rubbing your cheek into his palm.</p><p>Audibly, Denji gulped. He leaned in to press his lips on yours. You moved your lips softly against his, encouraging him to open his mouth and when he did, you gingerly snaked your tongue into his mouth.</p><p>Denji, as someone who had only seen people kissing in pictures, followed your lead. </p><p>The kiss was short, tongues timid and teeth clashing. Nonetheless, it left you breathless. But when Denji leaned forward for a second kiss, that changed everything. </p><p>This time, he wasn’t shy, his mouth moved hard against yours as he savored your taste. His hands started moving on their own, his fingers went under your shirt and up to feel your clothed breasts. He moaned into the kiss when he finally groped your tits, they were softer than he had imagined, he wanted to touch them without your bra on. He needed to feel them completely. </p><p>His clothed erection was poking at your stomach You moved a hand up to his hair and stroked his cock over his pants with your free hand. </p><p>A gasp left Denji’s lips, he broke the kiss and stared between your bodies. </p><p>You were touching his dick. </p><p>You really were touching him.</p><p>“Should we go to bed?” Your voice was as soft as your touch. </p><p>Numbly, Denji nodded but he couldn’t move a muscle when your finger very slightly brushed against his bulge, he buried his face in the crook of your neck instead.</p><p>You huffed as if you were disappointed but then with a giggle, you removed your hand from his cock and dropped onto your knees. </p><p>Denji squealed in surprise and covered his mouth in shock. “(Name)... w-what are you doing?”</p><p>“What does it look like to you?” You fumbled with his belt and when it came undone, you hastily pulled his pants down along with his boxer briefs, making his cock bounce free.</p><p>“It’s weird...” he whispered, about to take a step away.</p><p>You licked your hand to coat it generously with your spit, ignoring his cry. You wrapped a hand around his cock and looked up at him after noticing why he had been so insecure. “It’s fine,” you said reassuringly, pumping his cock.</p><p>Slapping a hand over his mouth, Denji held his voice back. Your fingers stroked his cock gently as you ran your tongue up following a vein before kissing the sensitive pink tip. No matter how good it felt, he couldn’t help but move his hips, begging for you to take him into your mouth.</p><p>Denji placed a hand on the back of your head and you smiled, stroking him harder. His legs started to shake. Deciding that you might have been teasing him too much, you kissed the tip of his cock once again but this time you sucked his cock into your mouth.</p><p>He groaned loudly against his hand. His cock throbbed, nearly cumming because of your hot mouth closing around it. You put a hand on his thigh and bobbed your head slowly.</p><p>“Ahh.” He bit his lip. “Your mouth feels so good.”</p><p>You chuckled, the vibrations coming from your throat made him shiver in pleasure, almost making his knees unbuckle. </p><p>All of Denji's remaining self-control disappeared at that moment.</p><p>His hand that was on the back of your head shoved you onto his cock until he could graze the back of your throat. Your eyes teared up as you resisted the urge to gag, instead, you tried to push him away with your hand on his thigh. </p><p>Denji’s hips started moving, he thrust forward and moved you to meet his thrust halfway until your nose brushed on his pubes. He kept you there as long as he could to enjoy the view. </p><p>Your cheeks bright red, your eyes filled with tears and his cock buried deep in your throat. </p><p>He had only imagined what it would look like in his dreams but now that he had seen the real thing, he wanted to see more of you. Like how you would look under him. </p><p>Eventually, Denji pulled you away from him to let you breathe, the strands connecting your lips to his cock broke as you inhaled deeply. You opened your mouth to scold him for carelessly forcing his cock down your throat but before you could he picked you up and threw you onto your bed. </p><p>Your body bounced against the mattress and you watched him climb on top of you, just like a predator stalking its prey. </p><p>His unkempt hair was sticking to his forehead, his clothes were a mess, his eyepatch had slipped slightly and his breathing was uneven. It made you wet seeing Denji look so… messy.</p><p>Though you were about to undress, Denji moved quicker. He hoisted your skirt up and tore your pantyhose to reach your now soaking wet cunt. </p><p>“Can you?” Denji leaned forward after taking off his own clothes, his fingers gripping the hem of your shirt.</p><p>Biting your lip, you nodded. You sat up and with one swift move, took off your shirt and moved to remove your skirt along with your now ripped pantyhose and lastly your panties. Finally, you reached back to unclasp your bra. As you slid your bra down your shoulders, Denji’s eye didn’t look away from your tits even for a second.</p><p>You folded your arms over your chest in an attempt to hide your breasts. </p><p>“Don’t hide,” he pleaded. His hands gently unwrapping your arms. </p><p>A moan left your lips when he squished your tits together, mesmerized by them. He stopped moving for a second and blushed. He kneaded the soft flesh slowly until he heard you moan again. </p><p>“Do you want me to stop?” he took a staggered breath as you laid on your back. </p><p>“No,” you stammered. There was no way you could deny how aroused you were. Not when your juices were leaking out from your pussy and soaking your thighs. “P-please be gentle.”</p><p>“I don’t think I can.” Denji’s words left you petrified. “I can’t hold back, sorry.”</p><p>“Denji,” you softly sighed, nodding sheepishly. “Do as you like.”</p><p>Pausing for a second, he looked at you and swiped his thumb across your lower lip, he pressed it on the corner of your lip and gently pulled it down to slightly part your lips. Then he lowered himself over your face, pressing his chest against yours until his lips met yours. </p><p>The kiss was soft and warm, only a distraction as he was lining himself up at your entrance. You wrapped your arms around his neck, moaning softly while he ran his cock between your folds, coating it with your juices. </p><p>To let him know that you were at your limit, you spread your legs wider, welcoming him completely.</p><p>Denji broke the kiss and abruptly pushed himself in. He froze inside you, his cock twitched in pleasure as the gummy flesh of your walls wrapped around it. </p><p>This felt so different. It was nothing like your mouth. </p><p>He took a moment to steady himself, he wasn’t sure if he could last longer than a minute. </p><p>You let out a whimper, your lips parted and you moved your hips, begging him to move.</p><p>“Gimme a second,” he choked out. </p><p>You didn’t listen. </p><p>Moving your hips, you tried to slam yourself onto his cock.</p><p>With a loud growl, Denji grabbed you by your hips and snapped forward, forcing a moan out of you. He had finally pushed himself balls deep into your pussy, filling you up to the brim so perfectly. </p><p>Another moan left you as he tentatively pulled back and slammed himself back into your twitching pussy. And again and again-</p><p>Each thrust of his hips was deep and penetrating enough to make your toes curl and wrap your arms tighter around his neck. His cock was stretching you so well, you had never felt like this before. </p><p>Your arms wrapped around his neck and your fingers twirled around his long straight hair, moaning quietly into his neck each time he hit a sensitive spot. Denji’s thrusts became stronger and more animalistic each time you screamed or whimpered.</p><p>Denji’s lips clumsily found yours to muffle some of your noises. He sloppily kissed you, sucking your tongue in his mouth while he humped your cunt like a desperate dog in heat. </p><p>He grabbed your hips even tightly, his nails digging into your skin as he mercilessly began pounding in your pussy. Your legs started shaking in pleasure, your hips kept moving to meet his and your walls tightened around him.</p><p>Your nails dug into his shoulders when the tip of his cock pressed against your cervix, you dragged them down, leaving red streaks on his back.</p><p>“Denji,” you whimpered. “I’m close.”</p><p>He nodded knowingly, his eye rolling up as your walls tightened around his twitching cock and pushed inside of you for the last time. Your walls pulsated against his dick and sucked him in deep as Denji spilled his seed inside your unprotected fertile pussy with a loud growl. You moaned, wrapping your legs around his waist with no intention of letting him go until the warmth of his seed completely filled your belly. </p><p>Right after sliding out of you, Denji lazily fell onto the bed next to you, exhausted and breathless. </p><p>It took him a few minutes to collect himself and as he was about to open his mouth to say something awkward, you pressed your lips onto his for a short kiss, taking his breath away.</p><p>He pulled you into his arms as soon as you finished the kiss. His hand cupped your tit and his nose nuzzled into your hair to inhale your delicious smell. He moved closer to you while you were busy trying to pull the blanket over the two of you. </p><p>Once you managed to get under the blanket, Denji gave you a chaste kiss against your hair before you drifted into slumber.</p><p>~~~</p><p>“I told ya, didn’t I? You made him into a softie! He can’t even cut trees as sharp as before! His chainsaw broke!”</p><p>“It’s your fault for not feeding him well,” you said, hugging Pochita tighter. “Besides everyone needs a little embrace sometimes to work harder.” The dog licked your cheek in response.</p><p>Denji wheezed out for air as he reached on top of the stairs, nearly dropping the groceries. </p><p>You laughed and put Pochita down, “Geez, you’ve soaked your shirt in sweat!”</p><p>“Because it’s too damn hot!” Denji furrowed his brows as he tried to catch his breath. </p><p>The weather was too hot compared to any other summer months. Although it was nearing the end of September, the sun was still blazing hot. </p><p>Denji faintly remembered how you had told them that here the weather was always warm. </p><p>He liked the warm weather, he liked this place too but the damn stairs… they were going to be the death of him. He didn’t even know why he climbed them so hurriedly each time. </p><p>Leaning down, you planted a kiss on Denji’s cheek, “You’ll get used to it.”</p><p>Dumbfounded, he stared at you and when he saw you smiling at him so brightly he remembered why. “Ya keep saying that!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment!</p><p>I'm kinda embarrassed to be the first person the post reader insert stuff for Chainsaw Man lolol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>